Pokemon Worlds Join
by Shadow and Jade
Summary: It's Action filled!


Pokemon

_Worlds_

**One day in Pallet town a young female named Amber was going to Prof. Oak to get her first pokemon. While she was going she saw a cute little girl and a beautiful Vulpix. Then she finally arrived at Prof. Oak's lab. Excuse me anybody here Amber asked Yes I am here young lady said Prof. Oak himself. Have you got any more pokemon for a young lady of my grace asked Amber? No, well actually yes said the surprised Prof. Oak. Follow me said Oak (I'm calling him Oak) To where asked Amber? Here said Oak. POKEBALLS shouted Amber. Yup a doodles said Oak. Which pokemon should I get asked Amber? AVulpix is all I have left so that is your Pokemon said Oak. YAY shouted Amber for joy. Now off to an adventure OOPS I forgot here's a pokedex and 5 Pokeballs now off you go said Oak.**

**Bye said Amber. Hmm I wonder Vulpix come on out said Amber Vuuuulllpix chirped Vulpix. What should I name you wondered Amber. How bout lets battle girl. Nahhh Wha (turns around to see) SARA ohhhhhhhhh my gosh is it really you asked Amber joyfully? YUP said Sara so did you get your first P-O-K-E-M-O-N asked Sara? Of course I did said Amber. Then lets BATTLE said Sara. **

**You mean you and me battling asked amber? Yeah said Sara. Ok said Amber. Now lets rumble said Sara. GO VULPIX shouted the exited Amber. Hm a Vulpix how nice Go Charmander said Sara calmly. WHAT IS THAT IT'S SOOO CUTE shouted Amber. (Takes poked out) CHARMANDER: A FLAME POKEMON EVO: CHARMEOLEON, CHARIZARD. IS A CUTE POKEMON AT FIRST BUT DON'T BE FOOLED IT IS A VERY POWERFUL POKEMON.**

**Cool said Amber. So is your Vulpix said Sara. There both cute said Amber and Sara together. Now lets battle pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasee begged Sara. Whatever said Amber.**

**All battles will be in side formation like this and the story**

**Amber: Vulpix, Use Ember**

**Sara: Charmander use Iron tail to defend!**

**(Vulpix gets hit by iron tail and also hits Charmander with Ember)**

**Amber: Great job Vulpix now show them… what attacks does Vulpix know?**

**Sara: Check your poked**

**(Amber checks her poked)**

**VULPIX: VULPIX KNOWS THESE ATTACKS: EMBER GROWL SCARY FACE FIRE SPIN FLAMETHROWER AND FIRE BLAST.**

**Amber: That is like so cool.**

**Sara: Of course it is sis.**

**Amber: Yeah, I know.**

**(Hah surprised you there that time for they are sisters! ) **

Chap 2

Amber: Well it's kinda late you know sis let's go home.

Sara: Yeah I guess so…

Amber: We can go on a pokemon journey tomorrow together.

Sara: REALLY like travel around the world seeing and capturing pokemon!?!

Amber: Well yeah.

Sara: Yes, I've always wanted to be a master grass pokemon trainer.

Amber: I've always wanted to capture all the most magnificent pokemon in the world like Dratini, butterfree, ooh and the most elegant Arcanine.

Sara: Yeah but why do you have a Vulpix when you could have had a goldeen or a oddish?

Amber: Cause, it evolves into the 2 most elegant pokemon Ninetails.

Sara: Well I guess that includes me since I have a Charmander and I want to be a grass pokemon trainer.

Amber: Well look on the bright side you can weaken grass pokemon with your Charmanders ember or Iron tail.

Sara: I guess…

Amber: Don't you worry Sis before you'll probably have a Venasaur or better a Sceptile!

Sara: Oh my gosh I so want a Sceptile!!

Amber: Well I want a… Mew!

Sara: A Mew? Your crazy!!

Amber: Oh…

???: Mew mew meeewww

Amber: Don't tell me a Mew is asking to be my pokemon.

Sara: Pretty much.

Amber: Okay here's a luxury ball! Go Vulpix!

Sara: Why your Vulpix?

Amber: Vulpix take it to Mew! And tell her to get in before I use this shiny ball!

Vulpix: Vull( Yes Amber)

Mew: Mew!(Yay)

Amber: Yay!! I have a Mew!!!

Sara: Nu uh it's a ditto!

Amber: Really…

Sara: I'm right aren't I?

Amber: I don't know…

Sara: well who cares! If you show it a Arcanine picture to it it will…

Chapter 3

Amber: It will what Sar… Ahhhhhhhhhhh A GRYADOES!

Sara: Duh! What'd you think it was? A Magickarp!

Amber: Um…

Sara: oh no…

Amber: Mew go!

Ditto: Dit dit ditto? (Wha I'm not a Mew!)

Amber: Your name is Mew Mew now!

Sara: Okay oo

Amber: Shut up! Mew mew, um uh

Poked: DITTO, EVO: NONE. DES. LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF CHEWED BUBBLE GUM, BUT IS VERY USEFUL FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T CATCH A POKEMON, ATTACKS, TRANSFORM

Amber: Okay, Transform into a… Venusaur!

Mew mew: Ditt ditt dito? (What Venusaur?)

Amber: That one! (points)

Mew mew: Ditttt( Ohhhhhhhhh)

Mew mew: VENA VENNNN!!!

Amber: Now use… Frenzy Plant!

Mew mew: VENNNNAAAS VEEEENNNNNA SAAAUUUURRR!!

Amber: Whoa!

Sara: Anyone for gryadoes meat?

Amber: Darn!

Sara: What?

Amber: I killed the red gryadoes!

Sara: !!!!!!

Mew mew: Dittt o dit di ( Now what?)

Amber: turn into a Mew!

Mew mew: Dittttttttttttt ( ALRRIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

Sara: Uh oh…

Amber: (turns around and sees a RHYDON AND NIDOQUEEN AND THE OTHER NIDO)

Sara: RUN!

Mew mew: DIIIIITTTTTT OOOOO

Amber: AHHHH!!!

Chapter 4

Sara: What are you screaming about?

Amber: That! (points to fake pokemon)

Sara: Why?

Amber: Oh… Um eh heh

Sara: Well let's hurry up and go to the Kanto region and then the other regions.

Amber: Why???

Sara: Cause! I said so!!

Amber: And?

Sara: And what!!!

Amber: And. I said and nothing else!

Sara: No! I mean what do you mean by and!

Amber: Nothing.

Sara: Uggggghhhhhh

Amber: Why?

Sara: Darn it! Will you shut up!?!!!??

Amber: No.

Sara: ARRGGGGHHHH

Amber: Hey, it's a growlithe and oddish!

Sara: My ODDISH

Amber: I know, the growlithe's mine!

Sara: Whatever. Go Charmander!!!

Amber: PLZ. Go… goldeen!

Sara:!!! A goldeen! You caught a goldeen!

Amber: Uh yeah. It was a present from…

Sara: Him?

Amber: Yeah him… Dad..

Sara: …

Amber: Well let's battle these pokemon!

Sara: Yeah!

Amber: Uh Oh!!!! JENNY!!!!!!! A HUNDRED JENNYS!

Sara: Oh no!!

Amber: just run baka!

Sara: Fine!!

Amber:(starts arguing and guess what happens)

Chapter 5

Jenny's: Explain yourselves!

Amber&Sara: Sorry.

Amber: I _accidentally _killed the red well you know…

Jenny's: You What!!!!!!!

Sara: We smashed a fake gryadoes.

Jenny's: Oh, then bye!

Amber:OO

Sara: Yup go me uh huh!

Amber: Stop gloating! Now lets go!

Sara: Okay.

Amber: --

Sara: Whatever.

????: TILEEEE TILEE SCEPT TILLEE!! (Humans, Go Now!!!!)

Amber: Hey sis. THERES A SCEPTILE BEHIND YOU!!!!

Sara: Yeah right.

Amber: No really!!

Sara: Really?? Okay fine. (looks behind and…)

Sara: OMGOSH A SCEPTILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! $$

Amber: Hey sis.

Sara: yeah????

Amber: How in the heck are you gonna catch a Sceptile?!?!!?

Sara: Oh yeah. sweatdrop fine I'll catch a Treeko or a Grovlye. looks grumpy

Amber: Oh okay!

Sara: (sticks tongue out)

Amber: rolls eyes

Sara: pouts Hey! A eyes go big ROSELIA!!! MINE!

Amber: What ever! HUH!! A eyes go big Dratini!!! MINE!

Sara: What ever!! Now go Charmander!!

(BATTLEEEEEEEEEE)

Roselia VS. Charmander

Sara: Go! Use, Smoke screen!

Roselia: ROOOS ELLIAA!! ( Come and get me!!!)

Charmander: CHHHHHARRR!! (Grrrrrr)

Sara: Charmander use…

Amber: Hello? Use what!

Sara: Look at charmander!

Charmander: Chaarr! (Grrrrrrrrr) CHARRR CHAR CHARRRRRRRRRRR!

Sara: (takes poked out)

Poked: CHARMANDER: ATTACKS: RAGE, CHARMANDER CAN ONLY USE RAGE WHEN HIT THEN ANGERED. IS STRONGER THE ANGRIER IT IS.

Sara: Cool! Okay so Charmander wait until it atacks you then use Rage kay?

Charmander: Char! (Okay!)

Sara: Great!

Roselia: Rossseeee (Here I come!) uses petal dance

Charmander: eyes glow angrily CHHHHAAARRRR (ROOOOAARRR!!!) slashes and leaves roselia at 1 HP

Sara: Go Pokeball!

Pokeball: ding ding ding dooooonnnnnggg!

Sara: YEAH!!!!!! YAHOO!!


End file.
